godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yuka Ichinose/God Eater: Infinity Paradise, Chapter 4
I'm finally dealing with an Ouroboros! Although Johannes did say I gotta work on it alone, I'd bring the Defense (including Kanon, sadly) and Shun for support. Hahah... I should stop making every chapter my journal of some sort. Last thing! I styled my old Mirai wig to become Kanon's! Here's a trial: Kanon Daiba It had only been days since the last mission with the Ogretails and Zygotes, and Yuka could no longer sit still. She yearned for a ton of new assignments. Rather than be confined in a room, she wished to see the vast lands outside the walls of Fenrir, regardless of how barren and devastated it appeared. Perhaps being glued to a mattress for three years straight had given her phobia, and ingrained to her the fear of being in such a state again, or anything similar. She didn't want to lie down and rest. She had plenty of time doing that long ago. "Soma! Let's go out!" She whined at the other, jumping into his bed like a little kid, even though there was pretty much nowhere to jump on with all those clutter in his mattress. "AH!" "Hot! Hot! Hot!" "What the hell?!" "Wipe it! Wipe it! Wipe it! It's HOT!" She made a desperate grab for the nearest fabric, which happened to be a blanket and quickly wiped the fluid giving a burning sensation on her stomach. The liquid was no longer there in matter of seconds, but the pain was still there. "It's hot..." Soma frowned at her, placing down the ceramic mug atop the roughly patched bedside table. "Well, it's called hot chocolate for a reason, dummkopf." Yuka gave him a look, before letting her lips twist into a wide, teasing grin. "Next time," he added, still with that cold voice. "Don't go around lunging on people. I barely drank it." "Uhh, yeah. I do remember putting it there just a few minutes ago." And then, she comes busting in to ruin the hard work she woke up early for. "Anyway, let's go out." If she was born a mutant with dog ears and tail, they would have perked up and wagged in excitement, like how said animal does when going out for a walk. "Rooms are boring." "Sure." And like a rocket, her hopes soared as high as the blue sky, her eyes glimmering in so much happiness. But Soma is Soma. "...If you can name ten places where there are no Aragamis." Her cheeks puffed out and she pouted. Even crossing her arms and glaring at him. What the hell, ''Soma thought, sending her a glare of an equal intensity. ''She's acting like a spoiled twelve year old. Tch. ''It took him by surprise when she suddenly leaped out of her position in his bed and tackled him down, causing both of them to fall off the side of the couch, with him hitting his head first against the floor. "The hell are you doing?!" When he opened his eyes, she was already seated on his stomach (''Heavy...), pressing her palms against his chest. If someone surely finds them in this position, it'd be troublesome for him. Then again, no one but Yuka Ichinose would ever dare walk into his room uninvited. "What do you want this time? I'm not going out there with you!" "My ring." ... ... ... ... While Soma's head processed those two words, Yuka continued to speak. "I've completely forgotten about the past few days, so before it leaves my head again, I'm taking it back." He even stared at her pointing on her right ring finger. "So, where is it? You didn't lost it, did you?" Ring... Ring... Ring... What ring...? He was perturbed upon feeling one hand of hers slip into his shirt, coming from the collar. "WHAT ARE YOU DO-" Out she pulled a necklace chain, having two pendants hanging from it. She flashed the lad a victorious grin. "Found it." Blue eyes stared hard at the pair of rings dangling as pendants on the chain he wore. Both were silver in color, and bore the design similar to the one seen on Yuka's blast gun -- the infinity. Wow. Quite a memory to praise right there. Soma himself had almost forgotten that one of those was actually hers. He had even forgotten why he took it in the first place. Defeated once again, the white haired lad averted his gaze from her triumphant beam. Lifting his head a bit, his hands worked to unclip the chain, and once that it was, Yuka slid one of the rings out before slipping it into her ring finger, which was, surprisingly, a perfect fit. Like a dog getting their favourite treat, she happily chirped a 'Thank you' and got off him, much to Soma's relief. "So... Where are we going?" She then asked, now seated on the bed and kicking her legs back and forth. The boy raised a brow. "Oh..." The blonde frowned. "Still a no, huh..." Her head dropped and she did nothing for the next ten seconds but twirl the new ring around her finger. There was a moment of silence... "Al...right..." She finally said. "I'll just--" I'm going to regret this... ''"Let's find something to make you happy in town then..." "I knew you love me!" "...!" "--L~ove seeing me happy!" *** He wasn't much of an outside person. After all, there was nothing interesting outside. It also wasn't helping that Aragamis could spring up from all directions in the best of moments. Although he trusts both their survivability, there was something that didn't make him feel comfortable at all. He hates it even more that he can't pinpoint what. "There was no where fun to see in the European Branch," she said. "Everything is always the same. Ah, by the way, Sakuya promised to share her flan recipe." Not interested... He was only babysitting her. When she threw her arms around him, he almost toppled backwards, but had thankfully managed to keep his balance. "What is it now?" He growled at her with a glare. "Nothing!" She smiled. That same bright smile that seem to say there was nothing wrong in the world they were in. How could she -- how could they give a radiant smile a such? '''Everything '''in this world is twisted. There was nothing to smile about. "You know... there are times when you just feel happy all of a sudden. No clear reason. Just. Happy. Isn't being able to live another day a reason to be happy?" "For someone like me, it's not." "Ah, but think again, Soma-chii. If it weren't for your birth... there would be no God Eaters... There would be no God Arcs... No you? No me either. This land we step on... The entire planet... would have fallen to the hands of these violent gods... Plus, you're a monster? That makes the two of us then!" Her smile widening to a grin, her fingers formed a peace sign. "I guess..." His lips finally tugged to a small smile, which he refused to show by averting his gaze and instead looking at the Aegis Island sitting silently in the horizon. "Hey, Soma..." He remained silent, waiting for her to go on. "You have a bunch of good friends. Lindow is a reliable captain. Sakuya is very caring. Kota could really lift the mood. Lenka and Alisa would surely make wonderful partners in the battlefield." "What are you trying to say now?" "Don't shut your doors on them..." There was a small pause before her words continued. "It's hard shouldering all those baggage all by yourself..." ''I'm actually having second thoughts on publishing this. It's already 1:34AM and it is more-or-less another action-lacking chapter. Too sleepy to even say more. XD Good night. Category:Blog posts